Actions and Consequences
by Youngauthor27
Summary: Our actions have consequences; Draco learns his lesson the hard way. ***/Slash/ All other warnings posted inside.***


***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Coarse Language/ Slash/ Graphic Sex (H/Oc D/Oc H/D)/ Infidelity/ MPreg/ Drug Use *This story in unbeta'd, therefore any and all mistakes are purely my own.*

**Actions and Consequences**

The strobes were flashing, the smoke was acrid and the music made his skull feel as though his gray matter was pulsing against his eardrums with every obnoxious thump of bass; and Harry remembered why he didn't go clubbing.

"Hi."

Harry blinked. He was sure the man currently invading his personal space hadn't been there a moment ago. "Hi." He yelled back.

"I haven't seen you around here before." The man smiled. He hadn't stopped moving yet, his body constantly swaying with the beat as though he were being tossed by invisible waves of sound; Harry smiled. "Probably 'cause I've never been here before."

The man smiled, his fringe fell into his eyes, shockingly blonde and scraping his chin. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Harry's one and only purpose for being at the club that night was to get laid, and he was pretty sure if he said something stupid to this blonde Adonis that that was never going to happen; he was also fairly certain that a response like _'Waiting for you,'_ complete with cocked eyebrow and crooked smiled fell into the category of 'Stupid Things to Say to Sexy Strangers Who You Hope Will Take You Home at the End of the Night'. The thought had also crossed his mind that he'd been thinking for far too long and was probably sending his would-be suitor all kinds of mixed signals which were really hurting his chances of getting that shag he so desperately… "Not really." He cut across his inner monologue.

"Care to dance?"

Harry looked at the long blonde hair, the sparkling eyes, the hips that swayed with perfect rhythm and, sweet Circe, the bulge in between them and felt himself grow warmer by degrees. "Yeah." He nodded.

He really wasn't much of a dancer, but he wouldn't call what was going on out on the dance floor dancing by any means. It was a roiling, writhing mass of sweat slicked skin vibrating and pulsating with the electronic hum of synthesizers and drums; an ecstasy laced swarm or coulour and sound that tasted and smelled of the one thing that had brought them all to the same place that night… sex.

"Care for some candy?"

Harry looked up, his partner pulled a little pink pill out of his pocket and bit it in half, offering up the rest. "What is it?"

The blonde looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "Ecstasy." He grinned, resting his forehead against Harry's and pressing the pill to his lips. "You don't get out much do you?"

No, he didn't, and he'd had enough of it he thought as he parted lips and swallowed; the blonde's eyes sparkled and Harry decided to throw caution to the wind as he leaned up and kissed him hard and deep.

~*~

They danced for hours; somewhere along the way they'd lost their shirts and Harry found the play of bright colour as it splashed across his partner's pale skin was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. His fingers mapped the flat planes of his chest and abdomen while the other's hands had slipped into his denims, kneading his arse as they frotted against each other. The feel of his skin, beneath him and on him was doing incredible things to his body, every touch sent a fresh onslaught of pleasure coursing through him until his skin tingled and his nerve endings vibrated with the thrill of it all. He'd been hard for hours and he ached for release but the thought of leaving the throng of bodies as they panted and sweat was like asking him to give up oxygen, their heavy breathing was the sweet air he breathed, the strobes were his sight, the thumping bass was his pulse, pumping blood from his pounding heart to the rest of his body as he lost himself in the sound and feel. He was alive, and he _felt_ alive, for the first time in months he felt alive; and he had his new friend to thank for that. He grinned, reaching up, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and pulling him down for a heated kiss; he could feel his hard length pressing into his own and he moaned, the sound mingling with the music, unheard but felt as it rumbled through his chest.

"Come on." The blonde panted when they finally pulled away.

"I don't wanna leave." Harry said.

"We're not leaving." He said as he took his hand, pulling him further into the den then out the other side, through a maze of dimly lit corridors and flashing pink and purple shadows.

"Where are we going?" Harry laughed as he was dragged around another corner.

"You'll see."

They turned yet another corner and the blonde pulled him into a small room with a blue light, two men were in the corner, one was on his knees sucking the other off and moaning obscenely, Harry hardened further. Bright drops of neon sweat rolled down the small of the standing man's back and into the crack of his arse, his muscle taught as he thrust into his partner's mouth.

The blonde pushed him against the wall, erasing all thoughts of the other couple from his mind as he pressed his tongue down his throat; Harry responded eagerly, wrapping his lips around it and sucking as he palmed his erection.

"Do you have a…" the blonde trailed off as he reached for the clasp on his denims; Harry frowned trying to figure out what it was he was supposed to have.

He must have taken Harry's silence as a 'no' as he shook his head and leaned down to kiss him. "No worries." He smiled as he turned and walked back to the doorway, a bowl filled with little square packages sat on a pedestal, he grabbed a handful, shoving all but one into his pocket and making his way back to Harry. He kissed him, undoing his trousers and pushing them down around his knees; Harry gasped, his cock twitched as he reached into the blonde's pants, pulling his erection free and stroking.

"Mmm… fuck." The blonde panted, tossing his head back and biting his lip as he thrust into Harry's sweat slicked hand. Harry pumped his hand over the hot shaft, biting at his neck and collarbone as he frotted against his thigh. It was glorious but short lived as the blonde grasped his shoulders and turned him around, pressing him against the wall and molding himself against his back. "Do you need me to?"

"No." Harry panted as he pressed back into him.

The blonde laughed, a deep chuckle rumbling though his chest that made Harry's spine tingle. He heard him rip the package, felt his chest still as he held his breath and rolled it on, the hard instant heat pressing into him; he bit his lip, groaning as the burn of entry gave way to the most intense sensation of pleasure he'd ever felt, and he wasn't even fully in yet. His hands gripped the wall, his nails biting into the drywall and leaving deep gouges in their wake as he pressed himself back onto the blonde's cock. "Fuck me." He panted, and shouted as his partner did exactly that, pulling out and slamming back in, hitting his prostate and making stars burst behind his eyelids. He was still for only a moment, taking in the rapturous feeling before reaching back, one hand grasping the blonde's hair and the other his hip as he thrust back and rotated his hips wanting to give as good as he was getting. His partner seemed to agree and before he knew it he had his hand wrapped around Harry's cock, stroking in time with his hurried thrusts and panting obscenities against his ear.

"Oh fuck… yes… yes… yes… Draco!" Harry shouted as he came, spurting his release over the blonde's hand and painting the wall in front of him; he bit his lip, riding out the pleasure as he felt his partner tense behind him, biting into his shoulder. It was only after the haze of pleasure began to clear and he pulled out that Harry realized what he had said; he turned around, his eyes troubled as he stared at the gorgeous blonde in front of him. "I…" he shook his head.

The blonde smiled. "Don't worry about it, I assure my feelings aren't hurt." he chuckled, and Harry believed him. "It was good, that's all you should care about... You should go find him." He said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head again, frowning.

"Or not." The blonde grinned, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, it was fun." He said as zipped his pants and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Harry called; the blonde turned. "I never got your name."

"I don't think it really matters." He smiled. "Good luck honey." And then he was gone.

Harry stared at the empty doorway for another minute; the pleasure ebbed away, leaving nothing but a cold emptiness in its place, he felt hollow, dirty. He looked over in the other corner, the couple had progressed from blowjobs to fucking, their wet slapping sounds and moaning turned his stomach; he turned away, pulled up his pants and walked out.

~*~

He could see a light burning in his window, which he immediately found odd as he was certain he'd not left any lights on when he'd left the house earlier… strange; once again he kicked himself for going out at all. He tensed, his body alert and his nerves on edge as he unlocked the door and stepped inside; Draco was sitting on the sofa.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Draco turned, and Harry couldn't quite make out what he saw in his eyes.

"Harry I… I just needed to talk to you." he said apologetically.

"I thought we were done talking." Harry said flatly but slammed the door; Draco winced.

"I just… I need to… explain a few things, and then we will be."

"You explained everything perfectly well five months ago when you walked out." He held his hand out, "I'd wondered what'd happened to my spare."

Draco grimaced. "It's on the counter." He nodded to the kitchen bar. "Harry, I know…"

"No you don't, Draco." Harry spat. Draco's jaw clamped shut, he nodded his head. "You have no idea…" He whispered.

Draco waited, staring at Harry over the back of the sofa. "Please. I know you don't want me here, I know you don't want to see me," Harry's laugh was dry as he shook his head. "But I need to you to listen. I need to explain a few things before… I just need you to listen." He said pleadingly.

Harry stared at him, still shaking his head as his nostrils flared and his jaw clenched; he nodded his head and walked around the sofa, settling himself on the edge of the coffee table. "Why are you wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of August? Are you sick?" he asked with mild curiosity.

Draco fought back the tears that threatened to spill not for the first time and certainly not the last that night at the coldness in Harry's voice; he shook his head.

Harry caught himself before he sighed audibly; he nodded for Draco to continue.

"I've been talking to Ron." He began. "And before you get angry you should know I made him swear to me that he wouldn't talk about our conversations with you or anyone else, so if you're going to get mad at anybody it should be me."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I already have that well in hand but I appreciate the selflessness of the gesture."

Draco took that for the slap in the face that it was and continued. "He knows you better than anybody and I just needed some… insight, I guess… I don't know, that's not why I'm here." He took a breath and started again. "I fucked up, I know I did…"

"No." Harry cut in. "If we're going to talk about it, we're going to talk about it; you didn't fuck up, you fucked somebody else!" he spat.

"I wasn't drunk that night." Draco said in a rush.

Harry blinked. "… What?"

Draco shook his head. "I wasn't drunk that night." He said again.

"But you said… you told me…"

"I know what I told you." he frowned. "We fought and you said those things… they were all true and I knew it and I couldn't admit it, _wouldn't_admit it. You hurt my pride, you hurt me and I wanted to hurt you back. So I went to the pub, ordered a butterbeer and tried to convince myself that you were just being a bastard and that there was nothing wrong with me and the longer I thought the more I realized there was no amount of rationalization that could make you out to be the bad guy, that I was an arsehole and I deserved every bit of what I got and that only made me want to hurt you more… and then he walked in.

"I took him back to the manor and I kicked him out as soon as we finished… I don't even know his name. I wanted to come home and rub your nose in it, I wanted to make you suffer, but when I told you… you looked so devastated. Here we'd fought not three hours before about me being childish and throwing tantrums, I was suddenly faced with the consequences of my actions and I couldn't deal with it. I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't… so I did the only thing I could think of to try and soften the blow… I lied."

Harry buried his hands in his hair, his head resting on his knees; Draco watched as silent tears spattered the floor beneath his feet. "I know it's not enough." The blonde whispered, "But I'm sorry. I was an arrogant, immature, spiteful bastard and, and there's absolutely no excuse and no defense for what I did to you… and I'm sorry."

Harry nodded and after a few minutes looked up. "Thank you." he whispered. "For telling me the truth." Draco frowned at him. "What?" Harry asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry looked as though he'd been petrified; his pulse sped up as he looked at the blonde, really _looked_ at him. His face had filled out, his cheeks a bit rosier than normal, then the sweatshirt which when he looked closely he could see that bulk of it was to hide the rather prominent bulge of his belly. "How long?"

Draco swallowed. "Five months." He felt the wind being knocked out of him as Harry leapt from the table and onto the sofa next to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight against his chest. He smiled in spite of his discomfort, it felt so good to be back in his arms, but it couldn't last; he shook his head. "Harry, wait."

Though Harry didn't seem to be able to hear him through his excitement. "Draco… I can't believe… this is great…" he rambled.

"Harry, it isn't yours." Draco said.

Harry pulled away suddenly. "How do you know?" he whispered, desperate to keep the faint glimmer of hope alive inside for as long as possible. "It may be."

Draco shook his head. "I had one of your jackets; your hair was all over it. I took one of them to St. Mungo's and had them test it to see if it was a match… it wasn't." he shook his head, the tears that had threatened to fall since the start of their conversation finally spilling over. "I wanted you to hear it from me; I figured it would be less… hard, coming from me. I can't hide it much longer, eventually the papers are going to find out and when they do…I just didn't want you to find out like that. I've caused you enough pain… I couldn't bear it if, if… I'm so sorry Harry." He cried.

Harry sat back, staring blankly as he tried to process Draco's words. He stood after a few minutes. "How long were you here before I came home?" he asked evenly.

Draco looked up. "I don't know; a few hours I guess." He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"You should eat something; I know 'Mione ate constantly while she was pregnant." Harry said as he started down the hall. "I'm going to take a shower; don't go anywhere… please."

~*~

It was nearly an hour later when Harry stepped out of the shower, clean shaven and clear headed. He loved Draco, he'd never stopped loving him and he knew there was nothing he could do that would ever change that. He had been hurt, wounded, deeply, but after seeing him, after _hearing _him, none of that seemed to matter anymore. They had fought so much in those months leading up to Draco's affair, about what they wanted, about what they expected from each other and from their relationship. Harry wanted to be with him, but his childish behaviour had become an enormous wall that grew by leaps and bounds daily, driving them further and further apart. But the Draco that had walked out his door five months ago was not the same person who had just poured his heart out on his sofa, who had admitted his shortcomings and failures, had taken responsibility for the damage he'd done and the pain he'd caused and had said two words Harry didn't think Draco had even known the definition of… I'm sorry. The man in his sitting room was no longer the selfish, pure-blood, Malfoy heir, but Draco, the kind, loving and honest man Harry always knew he could be.

He loved Draco, he'd never stopped loving him…

~*~

"You're not eating."

Draco set his juice on the counter and wiped his mouth. "You've nothing but treacle tart and take-out in your refrigerator." He laughed nervously.

"You know I hate to cook." Harry shrugged, smiling as he made his way to Draco's stool; he leaned against the bar. "Why did you come back?"

Draco frowned. "I told you; I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Because…" Draco dropped his gaze to the floor. "Because, I needed to tell you the truth, I needed you to know how sorry I am… for hurting you, for ruining what he had, what we could have had. I just don't want you to hurt… anymore… because of me; I couldn't bear it."

Harry cupped Draco's chin in his hand, tilting his face to look him in the eye. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because… because I love you." Draco whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I know I ruined it, I ruined us, but I love you and I always will and I don't expect you to reciprocate but if we could maybe try to be friends again…"

"I can't be friends with you Draco." Harry said quietly, interrupting Draco's rambling and watching the glimmer of hope in his eyes fade slowly.

"Oh." He whispered. "I… I understand… I'm sorry I…"

"Shut up." Harry said gently; Draco's teeth clicked as he closed his mouth. Harry stared at the man he loved, tracing the pad of his thumb in a gentle arc over his soft trembling lips; Draco's eyes closed as he sighed. "I can't be your friend. I can't be around you and not be allowed to touch you, to hold you and tell you how much I need you, how much I love; because I do." Draco opened his eyes, soft grey boring into deep green. "I love you Draco. Nothing you did, nothing you _could_ do will ever change that… Will you come home, come back to me?"

"Do you forgive me?" Draco whispered.

"Yes." Harry replied without hesitation.

"But the baby…"

"Will be ours, if that's what you want." Harry smiled.

"Yes!" Draco laughed as he cried, throwing his arms around his lover and pressing his face into his neck and Harry held him tight, breathing in his scent as he ran his fingers through his hair.

They pulled away, pressing their foreheads together; Draco reached up, his hand caressing Harry's cheek as he smiled beatifically. "I love you… I missed you." he whispered, his lips hovering over Harry's, their soft warmth barely touching as he spoke. He was trembling slightly as he parted them, pressing a light kiss to his lover's mouth and sighing as he felt Harry respond. He felt his tongue, prodding gently and he parted his lips further, practically melting as their tongues met and the dam broke, neither of them able to contain the pent up frustration, the pain, the love, the longing as they tore at each other's mouths and their hands roamed each other's body's with all the fire and passion of a first time and the comfort and confidence of old lovers. It wasn't until Draco's hand strayed to cup Harry's hard length that he pulled away. "Wait." He panted, pressing his forehead to Draco's and his fingers over his lips. "I need to tell you where I was tonight."

Draco pulled back. "What?" he whispered. "What is it?"

"I went to a club." He said, his voice somewhat pained. "I met some guy and took some Muggle drug… I let him fuck me." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Draco smiled, pulling Harry close and kissing him. "I don't care." He said, kissing him again. "I don't care."

Harry nodded, letting himself succumb to the pleasure of being held in Draco's arms again, of touching him, kissing him; Draco was _home_, he always had been. He groaned as he felt him wrap his legs around his waist; he grasped him by his thighs, lifting and carrying him to the bedroom to set him on the bed.

"Take me." Draco whispered, pulling his lover down with him. "Make me yours again."

"You never stopped being mine." Harry said as he kissed a long hot line across his jaw to his ear to nibble at the soft lobe. Draco groaned, lifting his hips as he tilted his head to the side.

Harry made quick work of their clothes, a simple spell and they were skin on skin. "Draco…" he moaned, licking a trail down his neck and across his collarbone. Draco arched up, his fingers twisted in Harry's dark strands as he writhed beneath him. "Please baby… don't tease me." He panted even as he pressed his face against his skin. "Fuck me… please."

Harry raised his head, looking into Draco's stormy eyes, dark with arousal and need; he slid up his body and kissed him deeply before pulling away and bending down to press a chaste kiss to his distended belly. "I love you." he whispered, "Both of you."

Draco smiled, blinking back tears as he pulled his lover down for another deep kiss; they were panting when they finally came up for air several minutes later. Harry slicked his fingers, sliding them between Draco's cheeks to rub at his entrance; he peppered kisses across his chest as he slid first one finger then two inside his tight heat, whispering his love again and again as he slid them in and out slowly.

Draco was bucking his hips, riding Harry's fingers as they pushed deeper inside him. "Now…" he whispered, "Please…"

"Yes." Harry whispered, pulling his fingers free and lining himself up; he groaned as he pushed in, Draco's arse clenched around his cock like a velvet vice. He bit his lip, trying to stave off his release as he stilled, letting his lover adjust. "Are you okay." He whispered.

"Better than." Draco panted, smiling up at him; he lifted his legs, draping them over his hips and digging his heels into his arse. "Fuck me baby." He whispered, pulling him down.

Harry took his lips in a searing kiss as he pulled out and thrust in again and again, setting a steady rhythm of deep strokes, the way he knew Draco liked it, taking care to drag the head of his cock over his sweet spot as he thrust and withdrew. Draco gripped him with his thighs and his arse, arching up into his thrusts and rolling his hips. "Oh fuck… Harry!" he shouted as his lover worked a hand between them and grasped his cock, stroking him in time with his quickening thrusts. "Harry… god… love you…" he panted as he felt his orgasm beginning to crest. "Harry!"

"Oh god… Draco!" Harry groaned, feeling Draco's hot come spurting over his fist and onto his stomach as he filled Draco's clenching channel with his own. He stilled over him, not wanting to rest his full weight on his stomach for fear of hurting the baby; he rolled to his side, pulling Draco with him and wrapping him in his arms. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Draco whispered against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"No." Harry said, pulling away slightly and tilting Draco's head up to look him in the eye. "No more apologies. It's done, I forgive you, its over. We're here now, and better for it." He smiled as he pressed a hand to Draco's stomach. "That's all that matters."

Draco smiled, craning his neck to kiss Harry gently. "Okay." He whispered, burying his face in his neck and resting in his arms; they slept through the night in each other's arms.

~*~

Seventeen Years Later

The grounds of Hogwarts were milling with students, parents, faculty and friends as the graduating class said their goodbyes not only to their friends but to their home away from home.

"You know, in spite of all the fucked up shite that happened here…"

"Watch you language; there are little ears present."

"In spite of all the very bad things that happened here," Harry began again. "I still love coming back; it still gives me a sense of coming home." He smiled, tightening his arm around his husband's waist.

"I know what you mean." Draco nodded, leaning into his side. "I don't think Amelia feels the same though."

"She wouldn't; it was different for us back then. This place was a safe haven, for the most part." Harry laughed. "It was necessary for our safety and sanity; it's not the same for her."

"But that's a good thing." Draco added.

"It's a very good thing." Harry nodded.

Draco looked up at him, reaching to run his fingers through his still thick, black strands, though they were graying at the temples; his lips had barely touched Harry's when the stillness of the moment was broken.

"Can't you two keep your hands to yourselves, just for a couple of hours? You're embarrassing me!"

Harry looked at their daughter, her long blonde hair pulled into a loose knot at the nape of her neck, silver frames perched on her perfectly pointed nose magnifying the dazzling blue of her eyes, she looked radiant in the deep turquoise robes she wore; a Ravenclaw through and through. She held a placard to her chest for second highest marks in her year; they'd never been so proud of her. Harry shook his head, wiping the smile from his lips and donning an annoyed smirk. "Payback for all the times you pissed on me or repeated bits of private conversation between your father and myself in front of company."

"Oh, real mature Dad; hold a grudge against a toddler." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her and managed to keep it up for all of five seconds before he broke. "You're such brat." He laughed as he pulled her into his arms, careful not to muss her clothes. "I'm proud of you pumpkin." He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Dad." She said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Excuse me? Six hours of labour." Draco said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Harry grumbled as he stepped back and let Draco take his place.

After several minutes of hugging and a few tears the family made their way to the front steps. "Are you coming home with us?" Harry asked.

"No, I thought I'd ride the train back." She smiled.

Draco nodded. "Alright. We'll be waiting on the platform when you get off. Is Derek coming by tonight?"

Amelia nodded. "I told him he could stay the weekend." She added, her smile innocent and her tone questioning.

"Well there's really no point in asking now as you've already told him he could stay." Harry said wryly. "We'll turn the sheets down in the guest room."

"Dad!"

"What?" Harry said; he looked at his husband.

"Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Alright, fine." He sighed in defeat. "But if I hear one peep, out of either of you, I swear to god, you should just call the Aurors now because I will Crucio him, you understand me?"

Amelia grinned, biting back her laughter as she nodded. "Yes sir." She lunged for him, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank you Daddy." She whispered.

"You haven't called me that in years." Harry smiled, his eyes a bit misty as she pulled away. She shrugged and grinned at him, "See you in a few hours." She waved as she headed up the steps; turning back at the door. "I love you both." She smiled.

"We love you too sweetheart, have fun." Draco grinned and waved back as she disappeared through the doors.

"Well," Draco said as he turned, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "We have a few hours before we have to be back at the station." He grinned, pressing himself against Harry's thigh.

"Mmm… what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know; we could draw a bath, light a few candles, open a bottle of wine…" Draco murmured as he pressed a line of kisses down Harry's throat. "Then you could tie me up, hold me under the water and drip hot candle wax on my nipples." He growled.

"You are a naughty boy." Harry grinned, pulling him closer as he kissed him.

"Hmm, perhaps a spanking then?" Draco purred.

Harry's laughter echoed over the milling crowds as he wrapped his arms tightly around his husband and apparated.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. I've been working on a story, but it's turned out to be a bit longer than I anticipated. So no worries, I'm still writing... I was just feeling a little bogged down with the current project and needed to let off some steam... that and I'm just _really_ slow. :) I hope you all enjoyed it! Review and let me know!

-Peace


End file.
